SK-007 Aries
The SK-007 ''Aries' is a mobile suit from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. Nicknamed the "Ram" (or more informally the "Battering Ram") by its pilots, it is a high mobility mobile suit meant for hit-and-run and interception roles. Appearance The original OZ-07AMS Aries. No real changes made, though it's now largely painted in the Sanc standard white. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed alongside its "brother", the [[SK-006 Leo|SK-006 Leo]], the Aries was built expressly for high mobility combat. Mounting two enlarged Apollo Engines and additional thrusters across its frame, it is faster and more nimble than most other units, though this comes at the cost of lighter armor and overall durability. The Aries is also technically one of the first transformable mobile suits, as it is capable of folding its legs up into its body to assume a flight form. Only the Nergalite [[NM-001 Batalla|NM-001 Batalla]] holds a similar capability. As it is meant for speed and mobility, the Aries lacks formal defensive power, not even mounting the standard beam shield. As a result, pilots must utilize the Aries superior performance to evade fire, as well as perform rapid strikes in return. For the latter, the Aries can be equipped with beam rifles, missile pods or larger anti-ship missiles, each specifically designed to mesh with the ''Aries' ''flight performance. The former two weapons can either be hand-carried or mounted on hardpoints on the ''Aries wings, while the last can only be fitted on the wings. As with the Leo, the Aries is capable of matching Zeon's [[ZMS-006 Zaku|ZMS-006 Zaku]] in direct battle. In fact, the Aries actually outperforms the Zaku by a fair margin, such that dedicated Aries pilots can literally fly circles around their adversaries. Even so, this is again contrasted by the Aries weak durability, through which even a glancing blow can cause critical damage. Armaments *'Beam Rifle' :The Aries' main weapon. Designed to be utilized through the Aries mobility, this particular rifle is perhaps the first of its kind to have variable fire capabilities. From rapid fire "short bursts" to powerful "single shots", the rifle can down virtually any target as required. It also features a unique retractable grip and trigger for when it is mounted on its host mobile suit's wing hardpoints. *'Missile Pod' :A rectangular missile pod that retains up to four sensor guided missiles, each capable of destroying a mobile suit in one blow. As with its rifle, the Aries can mount these on its wing hardpoints, or hand-operate them. For the latter mode, the pod also features a retractable grip and trigger assembly. *'Anti-Ship Missile' :An enlarged missile type that can is exclusively mountable on the Aries' wings, granting it a bomber function. As exemplified by its size and designation, this missile is meant to be used against heavier targets, namely capital ships and installations. Even so, skilled pilots can use them against smaller targets as well, in which their greater yields usually ensure that more than one enemy is taken out at a time. History The third mobile suit developed and produced in the Sanc Kingdom's Zodiac lineup, the Aries would become Sanc's go to unit for hit-and-run assaults and any other assignment that required sheer speed. While not quite as well known as the Leo, it proves to be an effective weapon, granting Sanc the capability of striking its enemies with lightning force. As a side effect, the Aries would be seen as something of a friendly rival to its "brother", with Leo and Aries pilots routinely contesting each other both on and off the battlefield. In turn, both units would become the two main bases for the SK-012 Taurus, a unit introduced later in the war that effectively combines the Leo's power and adaptability with the Aries' speed and mobility. Among the Aries' considerably numerous admirers, Queen Lucrezia is known to be particularly fond of the unit, having taken one (painted in royal purple) for herself. This unit has been sighted more than once in battle, with the Queen oft mirroring her husband King Milliardo in directly leading soldiers against the Outer Power forces, usually in raids against enemy shipping and installations. It is also known that the Preventers have used the Aries for similar missions.